One Night,One Lifetime
by katechoco
Summary: Olivia and Elliot agreed that it would be only for one night...but what happens when the consequences of that night will change their lives for ever? E/O also my first story ever...!
1. Chapter 1

She counted the days again. "Do really two months passed already? No…I must be wrong…I should count again…."After the fourth time she gave up. She groaned and she buried her head into her hands knowing that she must stop acting like a fool and admit to herself that what she was afraid of and made her count for the first time the days since her last period, must be true. "Oh God…" she mumbled but she knew that not God, but no one could save her from the mess she landed herself into.

The signs where there, almost two weeks now, but Olivia just told herself that it was a flu and nothing else. But she knew very well that a flu can explain the vomiting and the nausea, but not the period that was late or the mood changes or the weird appetites. So now she knew she had to do something she has been avoiding the past two weeks.

She got up from the couch, put her coat on and left her apartment only to return half an hour later with five, not one, but five different pregnancy tests with her. On the way back she had drunk tons of water and now she was ready for a bathroom marathon. She laughed on this thought but stopped immediately when she remembered what would maybe be the consequencies of this "marathon"

An hour and many trips to the bathroom later Olivia was sitting again on her couch staring blankly on the five tests staring back at her from the coffe table, all screaming to her the same thing: "Pregnant…pregnant…pregnant…pregnant…PREGNANT"

She stand on her feet, only to sit back fast feeling dizzy. She forced herself to think clear but the only thing she could think of was "Oh my…how am I gonna do this? How am I gonna tell HIM?"

She exhailed loudly and stared at the wall in front of her. This was so overwhelming. God knows how bad she wanted a child, but this way? Sure, no situation is perfect she thought but it takes two to tango and what if the feelings weren't mutual ? It was a one night thing after all, no promises, no commitment, nothing. Nothing? "Oh who are you kidding Liv, you sure as hell want more than nothing….but this? This is for sure not a small but a lifetime commitment, a lifetime decision."

She tried to put her thoughts on order. She would tell him…but not right know. She just wasn't ready yet. She needed to know first of all where she was standing on this, get her head straight that she was doing the right thing. And then…when she would be a hundred per cent sure about her decision, then, she would tell him.

"Olivia? Olivia?...Liv?"

Olivia jumped the third time Cragen called her." I am sorry captain I was a bit distracted."

Cragen looked at her. God she hated that look." I can see that. Now listen, Fin and Munch brought in a suspect for the Drane case. Elliot's on his way to the interrogation room, I want you to come with me and watch"

Olivia nodded and stand up "Yes…yes I'm coming" she said and followed Cragen trying to ignore him staring at her

"So what do we have on him?" Olivia asked while they were watching behind the glass Elliot interrogating the suspect.

"He was stalking Liza Drane about a month before her rape. A neighbor saw him around her house the night she was raped."

"Good…" she said distracted. She was dizzy again for what she felt it was the hundredth time this day. She rested her shoulder on the glass trying to stay focused.

"Any progress?" Casey's arrival made Olivia jump something that didn't went unnoticed from both Cragen and Casey.

"Everything alright Olivia? She asked as she saw the detective holding her head as if she was making an effort not to collapse

"Yeah….yeah….just tired" She replied

"Olivia if you are not ok, call it a day, go back to your place and rest. This case is going to bother us for the rest of the week for sure and I need you focused." Cragen told her.

"Ok captain you're right…I'll see you tomorrow" Olivia said and walk away try not to look at Casey who was staring at her. She managed to get to the nearest bathroom and dig into a toilet to throw up. When she was done she rested her head into the door trying to feel stable.

"Olivia?" Casey had followed her into the bathroom. Olivia sighed." Yeah Casey?"." Everything ok in there?" she sounded a bit concerned. Olivia sighed again and she got out from the toilet to find Casey looking at her worried.

"Everything's fine Casey….I…I probably got the flu or something…Captain's right I'm gonna go back home and get some rest."

"Are you sure it is only _the flu_, Olivia?". She didn't like the way Casey highlighted the word flu.

"Well yeah…and now if you'll excuse me" she made her way towards the door but Casey stopped her.

"Olivia" her tone was very serious. "Olivia are you pregnant?"

Olivia made a step back looking taken aback "Casey! What would make you assume that?"

Casey sighed and look her in the eyes." About three weeks ago one night I happened to pass from your building. You and Elliot where outside, kissing. You seemed pretty drunk, both of you. Then I watched you getting inside and heading upstairs .And then about two weeks ago I noticed that you started to seem sick, dizzy, moody… and I couldn't help but wonder…So I am asking you…Are you pregnant?"

Olivia groaned. She tried to pick her words carefully

"It was just for a night. We were pretty drunk as you said but sober enough to agree that it would be only a night and nothing more. But…obviously something went wrong and now…yes I am pregnant"

"I knew it" Casey said trying not smile

"Casey! Anyway…If you have noticed that means that everybody else noticed too…" Olivia said worryingly

" Don't be so sure. They may be detectives but are still men, don't give them so much credit… they surely bought everything about _the_ _flu" _Casey said a bit sarcastically "And from this I take it that you haven't told him yet" she added.

Olivia nodded." Yes I want to straight things out before…"

"Ok then you have my word that no one will hear it from me" Casey said with a smile.

"Thanks Casey…" Olivia sounded relieved… After all it felt good for finally someone to know…

_**So this is my first story ever...Please review and tell me what you think!**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot lift his head from the paperwork to see Olivia heading towards the exit of the precinct

"Hey we are you leaving so early? Something wrong?" he seemed worried, Olivia was every night the last person to leave the office, he sometimes had to drag her out of there.

"Cragen told me to leave, go get some rest, I must be coming down with something, he didn't want to risk it" she said smiling a bit." Nothing to worry though. I'll be here first thing tomorrow morning." But Elliot didn't seem very convinced so she made her way to the elevators fast without letting him ask more questions, she wasn't sure she would be able not to give away something.

Elliot wasn't very satisfied with the explanation Liv gave him so he decide to stop by her place on his way home. It's not like anyone was waiting for him back there so he didn't' need to rush. This thought made him a little sad but then he remember that he'll get to see his kids over the weekend so he got back to paperwork.

Two hours later on his way to Liv's apartment he couldn't help but think how distracted she seemed lately." Well, I can't blame her" he told himself." All I can think of is that night…Apparently I wasn't drunk enough not to remember what happened…but then again it was pretty amazing so why forget it?" He smiled but then he remind to himself what they had agreed both of them…It was only for one night, no commitments, no promises, nothing. Nothing? Did he really want that? "Yeah, it's the only way for both of us to be ok, to be able to be around each other…normally".

With that thought he parked in Olivia's block, got out of the car and look up to the light coming out of Olivia's apartment. He couldn't hold back a smile when he remembered what went on about three weeks ago up there…Trying to make that thought go away he made his way to the building and up to Liv's place.

Olivia was lying on the couch trying to forget that feeling of nausea that hadn't left her all day by watching some tv, but it didn't seem to do any good. When she heard the knock on the door and then the sound of Elliot's voice calling her she felt even more nauseous than before.

"Oh God…" she muttered, thinking that she wasn't ready to face Elliot right now, but what choice did she have?

She stood up from the couch carefully, trying not to cause more dizziness to herself and she made her way through the door. She opened to find Elliot standing there, with concern written all over his face.

"El? What are you doing here?" she asked while she let him in

"Well I was worried. You didn't seem ok when you left the precinct today and I wanted to check on you."

Liv tried to force a careless smile. "Oh you didn't have to. I am much better now, all I needed was some rest and a bit of takeout food" She laughed as she went to pick up the left over boxes from the chinese she had ordered before.

" Chinese?" Elliot said " I thought you had a stomach ache or something…"

Liv frowned. " A…a stomach ache? Why would you think that?"

" Well I noticed you rush a lot of times in the bathroom during the week and you really didn't eat a lot so…"

"Oh that? Oh yes…yes you're right… no no my….my stomach it's fine now, all that's left from that…flu is a tired feeling but nothing more, no need to worry, my appetite it's just fine now" she tried to laugh

Elliot laughed too. "Well I can see that…did you eat all this food by yourself?" he pointed at the three empty boxes Liv was holding.

"Yeah yeah I was really hungry you see…" she said and rushed to throw them on the trash.

"Well I was planning to go to sleep now El so you don't mind? We really have a lot of work to do tomorrow…" Liv said trying to sound convincing

"Yeah sure….I'll leave you then…" Elliot said but he when he reached for the door he stopped for a moment.

"Liv?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure that _everything_ is ok? He highlighted the word everything.

" Well yeah El…why wouldn't be?" she smiled

"Just asking" he smiled too." Well goodnight then Liv."

"Goodnight El…"

Olivia sighed deeply when he closed the door behind him.

"No El…everything is not ok…" she whispered feeling a tear going down her cheek….


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had gone by and Olivia was trying to hide as best as she could her constant nausea and dizziness. Elliot hadn't ask again anything that would give her away and so she hadn't bring herself to tell him. She just couldn't find a right moment. They were all very busy with the Drane case. The guy that was stalking her, turned out to have a solid alibi and so now they were again, pretty much to zero.

Olivia was sitting in her office trying to concentrate to work but find it really difficult. She hadn't been able to eat anything all day since each piece of food she tried to consume hadn't stay in her stomach longer than half an hour. In addition to that she couldn't stand up for more than five minutes without feeling lightheaded and having to hold on something so as not to collapse.

At that moment, Fin rushed into the precinct.

"Hey Liv, remember that neighbor of Liza, the one that told us about the stalker?"

Olivia looked up from her work." What about him?"

" Turns out he wasn't with his girlfriend, as he said the night of the rape. She called an hour ago to tell us that they had been broken up almost two weeks before that night and she just got back from that trip to Chicago that's why we couldn't reach her sooner."

Olivia's eyes opened wide. "And where is he now?"

"Elliot just brought him in, he was about to flee when Elliot got to his place. He beat him a little, nothing serious but he had to put some ice on his eye."

Olivia stood up trying not to think about the dizziness that hit her.

"I'll go speak to him, what room is he?"

" Interrogation room number 3 but Liv, be careful he already hit Elliot I don't think that the fact that you are a woman will stop him."

Olivia smiled. "Don't worry Fin, I'd like to see him try anything."

When Olivia reached the room, Casey and Cragen where outside already.

"Is Elliot alright?" she asked

"Yeah, nothing serious, but you should be careful." Cragen told her

" Don't worry I will be just fine" she said, mostly addressing Casey who although she hadn't said anything she looked Olivia a bit concerned.

Olivia entered the room. She looked at the guy who was sitting behind the table. He seemed angry, he was stomping his foot on the ground. The sound made her feel dizzy again. She sat on the chair on the table across him and she looked at him.

"So mister Davidson why did you lie to us about your whereabouts the night Liza Drane was raped?" she said looking him straight into his eyes

"I didn't. That bitch is lying."

" Well I am pretty sure she isn't and there are more than enough people who can confirm that she was in Chicago that day and obviously not with you"

He looked at her angrily "She is a lying bitch, you all are."

" Really? And what lie did Liza Drane told you, that made you angry enough to rape her?" Olivia said raising her voice.

Davidson stood up rapidly and he hit his hand on the table.

" I DIDN'T RAPE HER YOU LYING BITCH, YOU ARE A BITCH LIKE YOU ALL ARE"

" Yeah?" Olivia stood up too. She tried very hard to concentrate so as not to fall back down. "Like we all are? How many other women have you raped Davidson because they were 'lying bitches'? "

The next moment Davidson was on her, she tried to get away but he was stronger, he threw her on the floor and was about to hit her when Elliot stormed inside, punched him across the face and he fell unconscious on the floor. Liv tried to get up but she couldn't, the room was spinning, she tried to reach for the chair but she missed and she fell back onto the floor

"Liv? LIV? " she could hear Elliot but like he was far away.

"Olivia? Somebody call a bus!" she could hear Casey too but she couldn't see her, everything was blur. Somebody tried to lift her on her feet, but she just couldn't, she fell back on the floor, she felt the cold bricks when they touched the back of her head and then, everything went black.

_**Coming up...Elliot finds out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_He kissed her on the lips, softly at first, like he was trying to win her trust. When she kissed him back, his kiss became more passionate, more needy, he pulled her closer and start stroking her hair with his hand…_

"Olivia? Liv? Can you hear me?"

_She pulled away from him for a moment. She looked into his blue eyes and they were filled not only with lust but something entirely else…love…_

"Liv please open your eyes"

_They continue kissing hungrily ,trying to make it last forever. They moved towards the bed, where she laid down and he got on top of her. They looked at each other's eyes for a moment, a look that said all that was left unsaid for so many years, a look that fulfilled all the gaps, that washed away all the doubts. Everything was making sense now._

Olivia opened her eyes. She tried to figure where she was and how she got there when she noticed Elliot standing next to where she was lying.

"Elliot?" she said with a weak voice. "What happened? Where am I?"

Elliot stood up and reached for her hand.

"Liv it's ok. You are at the hospital. Davidson attacked you, remember?" he said, concern in his voice

Olivia tried to concentrate for a minute and then it all came rushing back, how he threw her on the floor and tried to hit her but Elliot hit him first, how she tried but couldn't get up because everything felt so dizzy and how eventually she surrender into the darkness.

"Yeah…yeah I remember" she said finally "Everything…everything ok?" she tried not to sound afraid since she just remembered that she wasn't the only one that she should be worried about

"Yes, you probably just hit your head a bit hard the first time you felt down, the doctor would be here any minute. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Some water would be fine."

"Ok I'll be right back"

With that Elliot left the room and Olivia sighed deeply letting her head fall back into the pillow. "I have to make sure that everything is alright, before Elliot comes back" she thought and prayed for the doctor to come in before Elliot returned.

Elliot was making his way back to the room when he saw the doctor coming his way

"Everything alright?" he asked her.

The doctor smiled. "Everything is just fine, ms Benson was just probably a bit shaken up, she and the baby will be ok."

Elliot was about to enter the room when the doctor's last phrase hit him hard on the face like a slap. For a second he thought he hadn't heard right. Trying to act as normal as possible he addressed the doctor again

"The baby?" it felt like a dozens of hammers where hitting his head hard.

The doctor smiled again. "Yes, the baby. Ms Benson is three weeks pregnant, the blood test results just came in" she pointed at the papers she was holding.

Elliot thought that for a moment he forgot how to breathe. Then he managed to form one phrase, the hammers still echoing into his ears.

"Sorry, I just have to talk alone with ms. Benson for a moment" he mumbled and went into the room

Olivia smiled when she saw him, but the smile fade right away when she saw his expression

"What's going on?" she asked but she thought that she really, really didn't want to know the answer

"I um, just spoke to the doctor" his voice sound strange. "She said that um, the _baby_ is fine." he sat there just looking at her

Olivia went pale. A million thoughts crossed her mind but she just lay there, saying nothing

"That's not how I wanted you to find out." She whispered at last

" I kind of um, figured that out." he said, still sounding strange. "The real question here is…where you ever planning on telling me?"

"Of course…I just…I needed time…" she sounded desperate.

"Time huh?" he laughed, a small laugh. "My next question is…is it mine?"

Olivia looked up on him wide eyed."Yes, yes of course"

He laughed but it sounded more than a bark or a cough."Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure…Elliot what are you implying?" her formal desperation now starting to turn into anger

"Look" he said with a _lets-be-reasonable-here _voice "It was only for a night, you are a free woman,you're saying that you went only with me the last months?"

Her eyes were filled with tears. How could she do this to her? How could he stand there, speaking like that, like they were…like they were total strangers?

"Yes Elliot I am saying that. Now could you just leave?" she wasn't sure she could hold back her sobs any longer

"Liv…we have to sort this out." He sounded flat

She couldn't hold it anymore

"SORT THIS OUT? What is it, another case?" She yelled tears running down her face. "Please Elliot. Just leave me alone" she added when he didn't say anything back. "Please. _Go."_

She went on crying with her eyes closed. When she opened them he was gone. Just like that.

Liv was released the same day, since nothing was really wrong with her they couldn't keep her overnight. She went straight for her apartment. She couldn't feel more relieved when she crashed on her couch and turned on the tv. The nausea was gone but it has been replaced with a much worse feeling, a feeling of desperation. Elliot hadn't tried to contact her since he left her room like that. It made her hurt on the inside, the way he referred to her pregnancy, as if he didn't care at all.

"_Why would he_?" a bitter voice inside her said. "_You are not his wife, not even his girlfriend, why would he want to have a baby with YOU?"_

"_Because…because there was just something about that night…something that make you believe that there is more here…much more…" _a second, filled with hope voice, replied.

She buried her face into her hands. Hot tears where running again down her face.

"I will give him sometime…" she said to herself. "I'll let him come to me. He's going to, sooner or later, I know it" she tried to think more positive than she felt

Elliot was walking down the street, lost on his own thoughts. Suddenly he realized that his steps had brought him in front of Liv's building. He looked up to her window. The light was still on. He didn't sure if it was a good idea to go up but he did it anyway. They really needed to talk.

The minute Olivia opened the door, he realized that maybe it wasn't such a great idea after all. It was obvious that she was crying and she didn't seem so happy seeing him.

"Elliot it's really late and I'm very tired."

"Liv please, we have to talk. Let me in"

She sighed but she made way for him to come into the apartment.

"Liv…" Oh God that was so hard." I'm sorry about what I said before, about how it isn't sure that I'm the father. I shouldn't have doubt you, I regretted it the minute I said it."

She didn't answer. She just sat there staring at him. After what it looked like an eternity she spoke, her voice filled with hurt.

"Elliot…I want to be clear with you. I'm having this baby. I wanted a child for so long, this is my chance and I don't want to blow it. I will not ask you to do anything you are not willing to do and you know it"

"Olivia… I already have five kids and I am divorced."

"I just told you that I'm not expecting anything from you!" her voice had now dangerously raised.

"How do you think this is going to work? How do you expect me to react? Pretend that nothing's going on?" he raised his voice too.

"Well, that's for you to decide, I already gave you that option too!"

"You know that I can't do that! You know it!

Now they were both to their feet, staring at each other angrily. After a minute that went on with no one talking, Olivia who had seem to calm down a bit spoke, trying to keep her voice steady

"What happened that night…"

"What happened that night meant nothing. We agreed that." He interrupted her.

"I know what we agreed!" her eyes where now filled with tears. "But what if we were wrong? Elliot?" there was beg in her voice.

" I need more time…to think." He couldn't look at her. He just couldn't.

"More time? Then why did you bother come here now?"

" I thought that maybe we could come up with a solution…!"

"Like what? An abortion?" she was furious now. "That's what you came here to tell me? And you thought that I would accept it? You are a selfish bastard Elliot!"

"Liv…" he began to say but she push him to the door.

"Get the hell out! Now!"

"Liv…please!"

"NOW!" her voice was shaky and she was trembling with anger.

Elliot opened the door and left without being possible to look at her another moment.

_**Please R&R I really want to know what you people think!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_So thank you all very much for your reviews...they made me really really happy :)_**

Two days passed and the weekend was there. Olivia had took the last two days off and so her and Elliot hadn't spoke to each other at all since that evening. Elliot knew that it was better that way at least for now, but he was filled with guilt every time he took a glance at her empty chair.

Finally it was time for him to go see his children. He arrived at the house and knocked on the door. Lizzie opened.

"Hey dad" she hugged him

"Hey sweetie. Are you ready?" he was taking them all for a day in the city.

"Yeah I am…Mum's preparing Eli"

"Good. Where is she?"

"Upstairs in his bedroom"

He kissed his daughter and went upstairs. He found Kathy on Eli's bedroom preparing his bag for the day.

"Hello" he said.

Kathy lift up her head from the bag

"Oh hi. I'm done in a minute"

"It's ok" he was distracted and Kathy noticed it.

"Elliot what's going on? And don't tell me that everything's fine cause I can tell from miles away when something's bothering you"

He sighed. He really needed to tell someone, even if this someone was his ex-wife.

"Liv's pregnant." He said flatly

"Oh good for her! I think she wanted a baby very much… but why you are so upset about it?" she asked

He sighed again

"Kathy…the baby is mine…"

He looked at her. She had stopped putting things in Eli's bag and she was staring at him, a weird look in her eyes.

" I didn't know that you two were dating"

"We didn't. It was only for one night but…she wants to keep it." He said finally

"Elliot…of course she does! You were the one who had said to me how badly Olivia wanted a baby. Elliot? What did you say to her?" Kathy sensed his guilt into his eyes. When he didn't respond she continued with a very serious tone

"You have to be there for her, you have to support her, even if you don't want to be with her, this kid needs you! You can't let it grow up without his father."

She got closer to him and touched his arm.

"You are a good man Elliot, I know that you're going to do the right thing for Olivia and the baby"

Elliot looked at her

"Like I did for Eli?"

"Yes Elliot because the right thing for us and for him and for all of our children was to break up, but I know that their father will always be there for them!"

Elliot shook his head.

" I really want to do the right thing but…how on earth this is going to work? It's Olivia for God's shake!"

" And that's why it is going to be just fine! Elliot. Listen to me. Talk to her ok?"

He knew that Kathy was right. What she told him, he had thought it himself but somehow now that he had heard it from someone else's mouth it seemed like the only right solution. He also knew that it wasn't easy for her to say those things and he was grateful that she was so mature about it.

Kathy understood from his expression what he was thinking and she smiled

"Elliot, this has nothing to do with us I know that you are always going to be there for our children and that's the only thing that matters to me."

Elliot smiled too. "Thanks Kathy" he said and grabbed the bag from the bed

"Have a nice day"

He looked at her one more time and he exited the room.

It was Sunday afternoon. Olivia hadn't left the apartment all weekend and she was now worrying about facing Elliot tomorrow at the office. She knew that she had to go there and work with him like nothing was wrong but how she could that, when everything that could be wrong was? Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened to find Casey standing there.

"Hey Casey, come in"

"Hello Olivia. I thought of passing by, see how you're doing, I didn't really had a chance to talk to you since the incident. Your Captain said that you took the last two days off?"

"Yeah, doctor's orders" She smiled. They both sat on the couch.

"So everything alright?" Casey asked

Olivia sighed. "I wish I could say that"

"What happened Liv?"

"Elliot, um, found out about the pregnancy, when he was with me at the hospital."

" How did he took it?"

"Not very well. Casey he almost told me to have an abortion"

Casey was stunned. "He didn't!"

"He surely wasn't at all happy about it, he said that this night meant nothing to him and that he needed more time to think.." Olivia's voice was trembling now. Casey reached for her hand.

"Did it mean to you?" she asked softly

Olivia looked at her, with her eyes filled with tears

"As much I would like not to, because things will be much more simple that way, it did. I don't know when I started being in love with Elliot but the moment he was holding me and kissing me, all I could think of was why we didn't do this sooner. And I thought that he felt the same way. There was just something about the way he was looking at me, that really made me think it wasn't just sex for him either."

She whipped away her tears.

"But obviously I was wrong" she said with a bitter laugh

"Liv you don't know that for sure! He…he maybe was still very confused. Give him time. He'll come around." Casey reassured her

"What if he don't?" the words escaped her mouth, she had verbalize a thought that was torturing her all weekend. What if he didn't come around? This would destroy, their partnership, their relationship, her baby's life…everything

Casey held Olivia's hand tighter.

"Don't think about it now, don't stress yourself that way. It's not good for you or the baby." She smiled at her

Olivia smiled back. "You're right" she said finally

After a while, Casey had to go but not before making Olivia promise that if she needed anything, she would call her right away. She was ready to close the door after Casey, when a disturbing well known feeling of nausea filled her up. Without thinking she left the door hanging open and rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

When she was done, she tried to stand up but a sharp pain run through her stomach. She let out a moan and collapsed to the bathroom floor. She tried to figured out what just happened, when a stronger pain hit her again. Olivia was now trembling with fear. What was going on? She tried to lift her body up, but another pain stopped her. She was lying helpless on the floor, trying hard to think through her fear. She had to call someone to help her but how could she do that when the phone was on the living room, and she was not able even to stand up?

Another pain hit her and she doubled over.

"Help" a weak voice came out of her. She didn't know who was calling, nobody could hear her

"Somebody…help" she said again. Liv was so desperate, she thought she heard a voice from the living room, somebody calling her name. Could someone be here to help her or it was all in her imagination?

_**Coming up...is there someone really there to help Liv or this is going to be a fatal twist for her and the baby?**_

_**also...please review! :) it's always appreciated :))**_


	6. Chapter 6

Elliot was walking once more, towards Olivia's building. But this time he knew he wouldn't screw this up. He was running over and over to his head what he was going to tell her, but nothing had prepared him for what happened next.

When he reached her apartment he noticed that the front door was open. He froze where he was standing. This couldn't be good. Reaching for his gun, he went into the apartment. The living room was empty

"Liv?" he said with an unsure voice

Suddenly he heard a weak voice coming from inside the house.

"Somebody…help" he rushed towards the direction of the voice, still holding his gun

He spread the bathroom door open to find Liv lying on the floor holding her stomach. He through his gun away and sat beneath her.

"Liv? What happened? What's wrong?" his voice was filled with anxiety

She made a pain face

"I don't know, one minute I was standing and the next a pain hit me so hard I couldn't breathe…"

"Olivia, I have to get you to the hospital" he tried to keep his voice steady, tried to hide his fear. "Can you stand up?"

Olivia tried but felt back, moaning with pain again.

"Ok, ok… I'll carry you" Elliot said and lift her softly up into his arms

Olivia held her hands tight around his neck as he was carrying her down to his car. He placed her gently in the seat beside him and then he rushed onto the drivers seat. On the way to the hospital he could see the pain in her eyes and he could feel a pain inside him too. "She doesn't deserve this, she doesn't deserve me… " Elliot couldn't help to think.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Elliot rushed into the ER with Olivia into his arms. The doctors took her straight away inside and all Elliot could do was wait for news. He was paving up and down the ER, trying to distract his mind with the movement but that was impossible.

"If something happens to her or the baby, it is all my fault for not being there when she obviously needed me. I was such an ass to her the last days, it would be a wonder if she still wants anything to do with me after that. I can't believe the things I said" He kept thinking.

Finally, after forty-five minutes a doctor came to him.

"You're the one who brought ms Benson here?" he asked Elliot

"Yes…yes everything alright?" he replied not able to hide his fear

"You're the father?"

"Yes…I am the father" Elliot said, a warmness filling his insides. It felt so right for him to be called the father for Olivia's baby.

"Sir you did a very good job bringing her here so soon. Some hour later and that would have been fatal for the baby. But they are both ok now."

Elliot sighed deeply with relieve

"What happened doctor?" he asked

"Ms Benson had really bad cramps, caused probably from a lot of stress and anxiety. She was under big stress lately?"

"Yeah…kind of…" Elliot said feeling guilty

" She must avoid it as much as possible. The next time it might be too late. You can see her now if you want" the doctor said and lead him to Olivia's room.

Elliot walked into the room to see Olivia lying down, looking pale and tired.

"Hey" he said softly

She turned around to look at him and gave him a weak smile

"The doctor said that if I had come here later the baby…So…thank you" she said

" Liv" he was feeling uncomfortable " I am so sorry. For everything

Olivia didn't reply. She knew that she had to let him get it out of his system. Elliot took a deep breath and went on

" I never should have said those things to you. I didn't mean them. What I'm trying to say here is…that I would be there for you and the baby. Even if we're not going to be a couple, I will always be there for my kid and you."

"Elliot… I want you to be there because you really want it, not because you think it's _the right thing_" Liv said with a sigh

" No! Liv listen to me" he took her hand into his " I _want _to be a part of it. I really do"

Her brown eyes met his blue ones and she knew that he was telling the truth. Even if it hurted that he didn't want to be _with _her, she knew that he will always be there _for _her and their kid. And that made her feel good and secure in a way that she had felt little times in her life.

" So um…don't you think we should tell the others?" Liv said hesitantly

Elliot nodded. "Yes, it's probably better not to keep it a secret. Especially from Cragen"

"Ok so we tell them tomorrow?"

Elliot looked at her "What are you going to come tomorrow at the office?"

"Well of course I am Elliot! I already missed two days! I can't miss more!"

"What? Oh Liv come on…! Doctor! Do you think it's safe for her to go tomorrow at work?" Elliot asked the doctor who had just walked in to the room

"Well yes, as long as she keeps away from stress, she can go on with her daily activities normally"

Olivia shot an _I told you so _look to Elliot

"But" the doctor continued "She must stay here overnight to make sure that everything is ok"

"What?" Olivia complained but Elliot stopped her

"Ok doctor" he said and added addressing Olivia "_If you want to go tomorrow at the office"_

"Alright" she said defeated. "But you should go home, get some rest"

" I'm not going anywhere, I won't leave you here alone"

"Elliot I'm going to be ok, I'm a big girl you know"

" This is out of the question, I'll just pop to your apartment, take a few things that you might need, and I'll be right back" he said in a non negotiable voice.

Olivia just nodded. She was too tired to fight more, she just wanted to sleep. Elliot looked at her, as she closed her eyes and rest her head to the pillow and smiled thinking that the next nine months were going to be one hell of a ride. Little did he know, how true this was going to be….

The next day Elliot and Olivia walked into the precinct together. Fin raised his head from his desk to greet them

"Olivia you finally remembered the way back" he said teasingly

She smiled "Cut it Fin. I know you missed me like hell"

"You bet I did, and since the last time I saw you, you were knocked off on the floor, may I ask if you're ok now Liv?"

She and Elliot exchanged looks.

"Yeah Fin, I'm good thanks" she said finally

Fin smiled "That's my girl" he said

"Liv we should go to Cragen" Elliot said quietly. Olivia nodded and followed him into the Captain's office

Cragen was happy to see Olivia back, although he understood straight away that something was on

"Olivia, glad to see you back"

"Glad to be back Captain. Listen um, Elliot and I…have to tell you something important"

Cragen could feel the awkwardness and so he didn't push them.

"Ok…go ahead"

Olivia took a deep breath, glanced at Elliot who nodded encouragingly and she went on

" Captain I am pregnant. The baby is Elliot's. We are not together, it just happened once but he decided that he wants to be there for the baby and so I'm going to have it and Elliot will be there for me." She said it all with only one breath and then she stood there in silence waiting for a response.

Cragen looked at both of them. There they stood, his best detectives, staring nervously at him like they were two school students who were caught for causing trouble

"Olivia…first of all congratulations, I know how much you wanted a child."

She smiled, but she was still nervous "thanks captain"

"I am glad to hear that you are willing to work this out that way and I will support both of you. But I must warn you that you should not let it affect you work more than it will do more harm than good. And of course Olivia from now on you should be extremely careful. Anything like what happened the other day and you are off to desk duty immediately, am I clear?"

"Yes captain" she said, relieved from his reaction. She and Elliot walked out from the office

"Well that went smooth" he said

"Ok time for Fin and Munch now" Olivia said and went close to their desks, followed by Elliot

After they told them and they seemed to had passed by their first surprise, they started teasing them

" A baby with Elliot's temper and Liv's stubbornness" Fin said "I would prefer a raged perp every time"

"And we'll have to convince Olivia to stay on desk duty for a few months? Remind me to bring a helmet when the day rolls" Munch added

Olivia laughed

"Cut it you two! Although you may need the helmet" she said to Munch

He sighed " I knew it. Should I bring a suit armor too?"

As they were all laughing, Casey walked in

"Hello 's so funny?" she asked curiously

"Oh nothing Liv and Elliot just told us some good news" Fin said

Casey looked at Olivia who was really happy and then looked at Elliot who seemed very happy too. She grinned when she understood that they had sort it out

"Oh you told them?" she said.

"Wait Casey knew?" Elliot said to Olivia

"She figured it out and there was no point on lying about it"

Elliot looked confused

"But…how she figured it out and I didn't? I mean, no offence Casey but I am the one who work with you all day long!"

Casey smiled teasingly

"Well, no offence Elliot, but there are some things that men just cannot get" she said and looked at Olivia meaningfully

**Soo the next chapter might take a couple of days to update cause i'm off to a little trip :) **

**But when it comes...it will bring along a friend from the past for Olivia...will it be for good? just wait and see XD**

**And of course reviews are always appreciated :) :) Bye for now xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

_Three months later_

Elliot placed the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks for helping me carry those" Olivia said

"Of course Liv, you know you should avoid carrying weights" he said with a smile

"Well it's either this or I'll starve, since as you claimed, more fruits and vegetables and less take out food will be good." She answered with a chuckle. Elliot smiled too.

"Well if you don't need anything else I'm off to pick up the kids for an afternoon walk"

"No go ahead, I'll be ok"

"Call me if you need anything ok? Bye" he said and grabbed his coat

"Later Stabler" Olivia said as he was walking out of the apartment

She started putting the groceries on the fridge when she heard a knock on the door

"Ok Elliot what did you forget?" she said and opened the door waiting to see Elliot coming back to pick something he forgot. But she was wrong. On her doorstep was standing none other than Dean Porter.

"Hello Olivia" Dean said with a smile

"Dean" she said only, trying to hide her startleness "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you're doing. May come in or this isn't a good time?"

"No no it's fine, please…" Olivia made way for him to come into the apartment "Can I get you anything?" she said trying to be polite

"I'm good thank you… So…I heard. Congratulations" He said pointing at her bump which had just starting showing

"Oh. Thanks. Words travel fast huh?" she said as she led him to the couch

" Kind of" he said as they both sat down. Olivia tried to keep a distance between them

"And um, Stabler's the father right?" Dean asked carefully

"Yes" Olivia replies uneasily "Nothing really stays secret from the Feds huh?"

He chuckled softly. "So um, you two are together now?"

"No we decided to raise the kid as friends"

"But uh, how it happened? I mean if you're not together…"

"It was only one night,we agreed that" Olivia interrupted didn't really feel so comfortable discussing this with Dean.

"Please I don't want to talk about it now,how…um how you've been holding?" she tried to change the subject

But Dean looked at her, a weird look in his eyes.

"Olivia" he said finally "I've never stopped caring about you,but the circumstances were uh, difficult to handle" he said softly

"Dean" Olivia said with a sigh "My life right now is… I can't think about myself only but about my kid too, mostly about my kid" she said

" I know, and I don't ask you of course, to do otherwise" he took her hand into his and Olivia was so stunned that didn't do anything to stop him.

" I knew what was going on with your life when I came here today. When I found out about you having a baby like that, I wanted to see you, make sure you're ok"

She pulled away her hand from his

"Well I am Dean. Even though I'm not with Elliot, he's been taking care of me and you know very well that I can take care of myself perfectly"

"I know that Olivia but what about after the baby is born? Who will be taking care of you then? Those things are not easy for one person to handle, and don't say Elliot because I'm meaning that you need someone to look after you the other way…"

"What are you saying here Dean?" Olivia said with a mix of emotions

Dean looked into her brown eyes

"What I'm trying to say is that I want to be here for you Liv, support you on this, in any way that I can."

Olivia was so startled,she couldn't say a word. Dean understood that she needed time to adjust this so he spoke again.

"You don't have to say anything right now, take your time and call me whenever you want ok?" he said as he stood up. Olivia raised too.

"Dean…" she started saying but he interrupted her

"Really, you don't have to say anything now,just…think about it and call me" And with that he left

Liv fell back to the couch trying to adjust the things she just heard. It felt so…surreal. Now that she finally realized how much in love she was with Elliot but as it seems the feeling weren't mutual, there came a man she once wanted telling her that she wanted to have with her everything Elliot didn't.

She gave a punch on the pillow next to her. She felt so frustrated. Dean wasn't even the father of her child and he wanted to be with her and Elliot… "Oh God why?" she groaned and buried her face into her hands.

A few days passed and Olivia tried not to think about her meeting with Dean. She didn't say to anyone about it, she thought there was no need to, yet.

She was out for a walk, to help her clear her mind, when she passed by a store with the most beautiful baby shirt on the window. It was white and colored animals were sewn on it.

Although she hadn't done any baby shopping yet due to thinking it was too early, Olivia couldn't resist to go inside and take a look.

"Hello" she said at the saleswoman inside. The woman looked at her and smiled. She was in her mid 50s and her smile had something gentle and caring

"Hello dear, how can I help you?"

"May I see that beautiful baby shirt you have at the window?" Olivia asked

"Of course dear. Wait a moment" the saleswoman said and went to look at a self. She came back to Olivia with it

"Isn't it beautiful? It's handmade" she said

"Yeah it is…" Olivia said and picked it up to take a good look. The woman was watching her with a smile

"How far along are you?" asked Olivia pointing at her little bump.

"Oh 4 months" she answered caressing gently her stomach

"Very nice! And what about the sex? What do you prefer?"

"Oh, I don't really mind…as long as it's healthy…"

" I see. Does the father have any preferences?"

Olivia hesitated "Well the…father already has three daughters and two sons so I guess that he doesn't have any preferences either" she laughed a bit.

The womal opened her eyes wide

"He has other five children? So I take it that you're his second wife then…"

"Um not…exactly. We are not together. We decided to raise our child as friends" Olivia said carefully. She understood that this wasn't so usual. But the woman smiled

"Well as long as you're both okay with it ms…"

"Please call me Olivia"

"As long as you agreed then Olivia…you know better"

Olivia nodded. But then the conversation she had with Dean suddenly popped into her mind and she knew that she had to ask

"Do you have children ms…"

"Please do call me Lauren"

"Ok. Do you have children Lauren?"

"Yes two daughters" Lauren smiled

"And you are married…right?"

"My husband and I are divorced"

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear"

"Don't be. It happened so many years ago and it was really for the best"

Lauren then noticed the worry and the question that was in Olivia's eyes. She sighed

" When we got divorced, it was shortly after my second daughter was born. Even though it was my second child and I pretty much knew what to do, it was still twice as difficult without my husband. I don't say that he wasn't a good father but it's just not the same popping by whenever you have time and being on the house with the baby all the time"

"Do you regret…" Olivia started to ask

"Oh no, not at all. It was the best choice for all of us. But what I'm trying to say here Olivia is that it was difficult and if, if, you have a choice here, you better avoid it."

Olivia left the store a while later. On the way home she couldn't get out of her mind what Lauren had said to she arrived to her apartment she laid on the couch with her eyes closed, a million thoughts crossing her mind

"_Elliot will help as much as he can but he won't be here all the time…Dean said he's willing to…"_ Then the image of Elliot looking at her the night they went together popped her mind…but then his voice filled her head "_That night meant nothing…"_ And then she saw Dean holding her hand into his and he heard his voice saying "_I want to be here for YOU Liv…"_ images of Elliot and Dean filled her head alternate each other fast

She opened her eyes. She stood still for a moment and then reached for the phone that was laying on the table beside dialed a number and waited. After a moment someone on the other side of the line picked up

"Hey, it's me, Olivia. We need to talk" she said

_**Sooo who do you think Olivia called? :) on the next chapter it would be obvious from the beggining...;)**_

_**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think so far!**_


	8. Chapter 8

___**Soo thank you everyone for the lovely reviews, story alerts etc...:) I know that many won't be happy about what happens next, but just be patient! xoxo**_

_One month later_

"Do you want more bagels?"

"No thanks Dean I'm fine" Olivia said from the couch

"Ok then, I'll eat the rest myself" he said teasingly as he returned to sit next her

"I said I don't want them now but I don't know about later" she said slapping his hand away from the plate

"Ok ok, I won't argue with you in general, I would be mad to do it now that you're pregnant" he laughed

"I'm glad you get it" she said and gave him a small kiss

It's been a month since the night Olivia called Dean and told him that she wanted to give him a chance. Ever since they've been taking things slowly, going out on dates and hanging at each other's places. But Olivia felt stable with Dean, in that short amount of time he'd proven to her that he really cared about her and the baby. When she told Elliot that she was seeing Dean he expected him to be more upset than what he shown. Of course he wasn't that amused, Dean Porter wasn't his favorite person, but he told her that if she was happy then he was too. Olivia couldn't help to think that maybe she wanted him to overreact a little, but she had thrown that thought quickly away, there was no point thinking like this, Elliot had made his decisions clear.

"God look at the time, I must get going if I don't want to be late tomorrow at the office" Dean said raising from the couch

"What? Come on…we're halfway the movie" Olivia said sounding a bit disappointed

"Yeah, I wish I could stay, but don't forget that my place is across the city, I need a good half an hour to get there"

"Maybe…maybe you can stay here tonight" Olivia said carefully, looking at him

Dean smiled and sat back at the couch. "You really want me to stay here tonight?"

"Yes, but of course only because I don't want to watch the rest of the movie alone" she replied jokingly

"Then I'll stay .Only for the movie of course" he went closer to her.

"Of course" she whispered and then he kissed him, softly at first and when he kissed her back, they started making out, his hands on the small of her back holding her as close as her bump would allow, her hands on the back of his head. They were separated rapidly when Olivia's cell rang. When she saw Elliot's name on the screen she picked it up quickly

"Hey El" she said trying to breathe slow "Yeah everything's fine. No you don't have to drive me at the precinct at the morning, Dean's staying over he would do it" she said looking over her shoulder at Dean who nodded

"Ok, goodnight then, see you tomorrow" she continued and terminated the call.

"Now…where were we?" she said smiling at Dean before starting to kiss him again

At the same moment across the city, Elliot placed back his phone on the table and stared at it for a moment blankly. Liv had just told him that Dean Porter was staying over at her place for the night. A sudden desire to go there and throw him out of her apartment filled him and he couldn't understand why. Why when he pictured him kissing Olivia he felt a sick feeling rushing up? It didn't make any sense. When Olivia came and told him that she was seeing Dean of course he wasn't so delighted, he never hid the fact that he couldn't stand him plus Olivia was carrying his baby…

"_But you were the one who told her that you can't be together, so why she can't be happy with another man?"_

He groaned. Images of Olivia filled his head, the way she would throw back her head when she laughed, the way she would comfort him when he was upset and then Olivia kissing him, her kiss soft but passionate, her hands holding tight his own, her brown eyes gazing at him full of…

He punched the wall. He had agreed with himself that he wouldn't go there, but why as time passed that decision seemed, every day even more wrong?

The next day when Olivia arrived at the precinct, Elliot was already there. She said good morning ant then sat to her desk and turn on her computer. Ever since she hit the 5th month of her pregnancy she was on desk duty and on interrogations only.

Elliot was siting on his desk, shipping his coffee silently but inside him, a battle was going on about whether to ask her about last night or not. But Olivia must have noticed that something was on his mind so she asked him first.

"Something's on?"

Elliot turned his gaze from the desk to her.

" Um…not really" but then he just couldn't resist any more

" Did you um, did you have a good time yesterday night with um, with Dean?" he said as flatly as he could

"Yes you know, we just relaxed watching a movie"

"And why…why did he stay at you?"

Olivia raised her eyebrows "Does he need a reason to? He's my boyfriend"

"No, no I mean…you haven't said anything about him sleeping at your place before so…this was the first time…that you…you spent the night together?" he couldn't look at her when he formed the question. Olivia didn't like that very much

"Elliot…what are you trying to ask here? If I had sex with him? Why is that any of your business?" she whispered angrily so as no one could hear what they were discussing.

Elliot didn't answer, which made Olivia even more angry. She stood up.

" Well if you really want to know, I haven't, but I don't understand why you even care, you made yourself pretty clear a few months ago" with that she turned on her heel and left the room, leaving Elliot staring at her empty chair.

A few hours passed and Olivia and Elliot both did their best to avoid contact with each other. It was a quiet day at the precinct and around noon, Olivia put on her coat and made her way to the elevators

"Taking a break?" Fin asked

She nodded. "Dean's waiting downstairs, we'll go grab some lunch and I'll be back" she pressed the elevator button and waited. Suddenly someone shouted "He's escaping!"

Olivia turned her head in time to see a man running down the hall and Elliot right after him. She dived to catch him but he pushed her away, she flew across the room hit her head on the elevator door and fell on the floor where she stayed still.

"Liv!" Elliot had stopped chasing the perp and rushed towards her. "Liv, Liv! Please talk to me!" he shook her

Olivia opened her eyes. "I'm fine Elliot, now please move so that I can stand up"

"No you need to go to the hospital, let me call a bus" he said trying to help her stand

"No! I said I'm fine!" she pushed him away

"Olivia?" they both turned and saw Dean coming to them

"What happened? Are you ok?" he asked worried

"Yes it's nothing" Olivia said as she finally raised from the floor

"No it's not you should be checked" Dean said and then turned to Elliot "Why haven't you called a bus yet?"

" I'm about to Porter!" Elliot shouted

"Then do it faster!" he shouted back

"I said I don't need a bus!" Olivia shouted louder and they both turned to look at her

"That's not for you to decide" Elliot growled

"Yes it is Elliot, nothing's physically wrong with me!" she said

Elliot was about to answer when Dean stood on the way

"You obviously upsetting her, let me handle this, I'll get her to a hospital to be checked" he said

"No I'm her partner, I will take her of that it's none of your business" Elliot spated

"And you were supposed to be able to prevent things like this from happening but apparently you failed!" Dean spated back

" I couldn't do anything more than what I already did, the minute I saw her down I was on her!"

"But she was already down you didn't protect her!"

"Who do you think you are, telling me how to do my job Porter?" Elliot was on Dean's face

"Ok that's enough both of you! Really!" Olivia yelled. Dean and Elliot turned and looked at her. They were only a few inches from each other's face, both ready to punch each other. Dean talked first

"Liv, let me take you to the hospital, to make sure that nothing's wrong with the baby"

" I'll go but I'll go on my own!" she said as she made her way to elevators again. They both run behind her

"Olivia, you can go on your own!" Elliot yelled

"Yes I can, I'll take a taxi" she said without turning to look at them

"Olivia please let me come with you, don't be on yourself" Dean said

Olivia stopped pacing and turned suddenly to look at them. They stopped too, looking at her expectantly

"Right now, I want to be on my own ok?" they were about to talk again but she raised her hand and stopped them.

"Really" her voice was calmer now. "Dean I'll call you later ok?" and with that she went on an elevator leaving them hanging as the doors closed behind her.

"_What the hell was that about"_ she thought as she was making her way towards the exit of the building. She raised her hand and hailed a cab that was passing by. She went inside.

"Mercy General" she said as she rested her head at the back of the seat. She instinctively put her hand on her stomach trying to feel her baby. She was feeling just fine but this wasn't only about her, she had to make sure that the baby was fine too. She couldn't help but smirk as she thought about Elliot and Dean standing in that hallway with a startled look in their eyes

"_Well, they deserved it. What the hell they were thinking pulling on that scene in front of everyone and talking about me like I am disabled or something?" _ she thought frustrated. But then again she had to admit, she enjoyed it a little

As they pulled in front of Mercy, Olivia felt a bit nervous, but tried to calm herself, everything would be just fine

She went into the ER and explained to a nurse there what happened. They didn't let her wait too long, she was pulled into an examination room quickly and run some typical tests. Olivia was relieved to hear that everything seemed normal

"But we also have to do an ultrasound too, detective so follow me here please" the nurse said and Olivia followed her into a room

"Please lay, the OB will be with you soon." She said and left

After a minute a young doctor came into.

"Hello, I am doctor Welsh, nice to meet you detective" he smiled as he made his way across the room and turn on the ultrasound machine "So now we're going to do an ultrasound, to make sure that everything is 100% fine ok?"

Olivia nodded and turned her head to look at the screen

"Well…everything seems normal here…" the doctor said looking at the screen too, but then he stopped for a moment

"Wait a minute…" he said looking carefully at the screen

"What? What's going on?" Olivia said full of agony

"Well…" the doctor went on….

_**Uh oh….is there a problem with Olivia's baby? Wait until next chapter to find out…Till then review please it always makes me happy! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**ok so...here comes chapter 9! I would like to thank a lot my BETA SteffieDawn for her help on this chapter! :)**_

Olivia held her breath in fear.

"It seems like…you're having twins!"

"Twins?" she echoed.

" here? These are two heads! And two pair of hands and it goes like this..." the doctor said and smiled.

Olivia looked at the monitor and she couldn't believe in her could see clearly that there were not one, but two babies there.

"But…but why we didn't find out sooner? I mean."

"Yes I know, sometimes it's just not so easy to tell sooner than the 5th month." the doctor explained.

"Oh also I can see the sex of the babies do you want to find out?" he smiled

Olivia didn't hesitate. "Yes, yes I want…I mean with two babies I have to be as well prepared as possible"

"Ok then. Looks like you have here two little baby girls! Congratulations!"

"Oh God…girls…two girls…twins." Olivia mumbled in complete shock.

An hour later Olivia rushed back into the precinct. Elliot raised his head from his paperwork.

"Olivia? What are you doing back here? Is everything alright? What did the doctor." but he didn't get a chance to finish since she grabbed him up

"A word. Now. Alone" was the only thing she said before she dragged him into an interrogation room scaring him a little.

"What's the matter Liv?" He sounded really confused.

"Elliot. Do twins run your family?" Olivia asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"Uh actually they do. Except from Lizzie and Dickie I have those aunts and…Oh God" he managed to say when he saw her look in her face. "Really?"

Olivia nodded seeing he'd worked it out for himself.

"We are having twins?" he said in disbelief. "Two babies?"

"Yes Elliot that's why usually they call them twins!" Olivia sounded frustrated.

Little did either of them know that they had an audience. Fin and Munch were outside the room listening to the conversation feeling quite amused at the situation.

"So two babies from Benson and Stabler? God has no mercy" Munch said with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah but hey imagine them trying to handle that. It would be quite a show" Fin added

"What are you two doing here? Where's Liv and Elliot?" Casey had just walk behind them "What are they doing in there?" she asked when she saw them.

"Looks like they're up for double trouble Novak" Munch said turning down the volume on the intercom so they could no longer listen in.

"They're having twins" Fin explained to Casey who looked at them confused.

"Twins?" Casey echoed in disbelief.

"Stabler really did it this time" Fin muttered.

"Stabler did what, what's going on here?" said Cragen who had just came to be added to the audience. "What now?" He exhaled when he saw Elliot and Olivia into a heated conversation inside the room.

They didn't say anything, just Munch turned up the volume again in time to hear Olivia's voice.

"Yes Elliot I know that's going to be ok but you're not the one who will have to push two babies out of you!"

Munch turned the volume back down. Cragen stared at them for a moment, then he just said "God help us" and he left.

Back inside the room Olivia and Elliot where now sitting facing each other, in silence. Elliot was the first to break it.

"So...did you learn the gender or genders of our babies too, or were you too freaked to ask?"

"No.I found wanna know?" she asked smiling a bit.

"Yes I do" he smiled back.

"Well then, we're having two baby girls" Olivia said and her smile grew wider

"Two girls?...wow"

"I think you should be used to it by now" Olivia joked.

"Believe me Liv when I say, you never get used to it"

"And…girls again for you! What's with you and twins and girls?" Liv said smiling softly. All her anger from their morning conversation had seemingly disappeared. The joy of the news for the twins had taken completely over.

Olivia laughed.

"What?" Elliot laughed too.

"It is going to be one hell of a ride Stabler, you know that right?" she said still laughing.

"Tell me about it." he said grinning a little.

They made their way out of the room and they bumped into Fin, Munch and Casey who were all staring at them with big teasing grins on their faces.

"No don't tell me" Olivia groaned "You heard the whole thing"

"Well not the whole thing, just the important parts, Benson, like the fact that nature shows not pity and she's letting you have two kids" Munch said sarcastically.

"Hey guys please let me be there when you will be trying to handle them, I will be quiet I promise" Fin said jokingly.

"Come on give them a rest!" Casey said "Guys really congratulations and…good luck" she said unable to hold back a laugh.

"Alright, alright here, cut it off all of you" Elliot said but he was laughing too, it was quite amusing to say the least.

"Ok I should really get going, I also have to call Dean on the way, I promised him I would." Olivia said.

Elliot's smile dropped but he didn't say a word, he thought that now that Liv wasn't mad at him anymore, it would be a stupid thing to bad-mouth her boyfriend again.

" a good night then, call me if you need anything" he managed to say at last. Then with the corner of his eye, he noticed Casey staring at him.

Olivia said good night to everyone and left, the same with Fin and Munch a few minutes later, leaving Elliot alone with Casey who still was staring at him, a weird look in her eyes.

"What Casey?" Elliot asked as walked to the squad room and she followed him.

"You know Elliot, You and Olivia seem happy with the situation."

"Yes, because we are, we discussed things a lot and agreed to raise our kids like this, it was a mutual decision"

"And Olivia seems really happy with Dean"

"I guess she is, otherwise why would she choose to be with him" Elliot wasn't looking at Casey, he was tiding his desk to avoid eye contact.

"Elliot." Casey's voice hid a small beg.

"What?" he finally stopped tiding and looked at her.

Casey took a deep breath before talking again.

"When I see Olivia with Dean, in the surface she seems happy, but because I know her well, to me, she isn't. Right now, she needs stability in her life and Dean's willing to give her that so that's why she chose him even though she's not really in love with him. But she will stay because sometimes love is just not enough of a good reason. So Elliot, stop being a coward and give her what she needs, what you BOTH need before it's too late"

Elliot looked at Casey startled.

"That's what you think? That I am a coward?"

"Honestly Elliot? Yes." And with that she left, leaving him standing at the empty precinct to contemplate what she had said, hoping somehow that it would sink in, that he would get the message and act on it, before it was too late.

_**So what do you think Elliot will do? Always remember to review! :))**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ok so I would like to thank again my BETA SteffieDawn for her help on this :)**_

"Twins? Wow" Dean was gobsmacked.

Olivia looked at him uncomfortably and nodded.

"Look Dean… I don't want to scare you away but you understand that it's not going to be a picnic. I mean two babies and none of them yours. I'll get it if…." but Dean interrupted her.

" Olivia what are you talking about? I wouldn't mind even if you were having five babies!"

"No no, two is enough, more than enough actually!" she chuckled as she rested her hand to her stomach, her mind travelling to the conversation she had with Elliot back at the precinct.

She couldn't hold back a laugh picturing his face when he realized that they were having twins.

"What?" Dean smiled and came closer to her, kissing her lips softly.

"Nothing it's a…never mind" she said kissing him back.

He hugged her and kissed her again but Olivia's mind wasn't there, it was left back at the interrogation room, at the smile on Elliot's eyes when she told him that they were having two baby girls.

oxoxoxoxox

Elliot was walking alone down the busy streets of Manhattan. The last months those night walks through the streets of the city had become a regular habit, they helped him clear his mind, but tonight it didn't do any good. Casey's words were like they had been permanently stumped into his head.

_"She needs stability in her life and Dean's willing to give her that so that's why she chose him even though she's not really in love with him"_ Could that be true? He began to walk faster

_"Stop being a coward and give her what she needs, what you BOTH need before it's too late" _ He turned a corner and almost fell into the woman passing by. He didn't stop to apologize. He was running now.

_"That's what you think? That I am a coward?"_

_"Honestly Elliot? Yes."_

He stopped, trying to catch his breath. Running had cleared his mind. He suddenly realized that the answer was in front of him the entire time, waiting for him to admit what he knew for some time now. It felt so right, like everything was at last falling into place

The first drops of night's rain fell to his head. He started walking again as the rain became heavier. He didn't mind, he kept on walking as the wet clothes embraced his body. The rain had come as if to wash away the last remains of fear and doubt, everything was making sense now.

oxoxox

The next morning Olivia woke up feeling extremely tired. She hadn't slept well, she suffered from a headache the whole night so she picked up the phone and called Cragen.

"Hello captain? It's me Olivia. Do you mind if I come a bit later today? Ok, I'll be there at around 11 Thanks, bye."

She went to the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice enjoying the extra time she had this morning. She was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. With a curious look on, Olivia went to answer, everyone she knew was on work at this hour.

She opened and when she saw who was behind the door, the look on her face went from curious to stunned.

"Kathy?" she said in disbelief.

oxoxox

Elliot walked into the precinct, a wide smile plastered at his face. He noticed Olivia's empty desk.

"Olivia hasn't arrived yet?" he asked

"She called and said she will be a little late, she'll be here around 11"

"Oh, ok" thinking that he could wait a little longer.

"Elliot? Fin? We have a lead on the Langer's case" Cragen called

"Ok we're on it" Fin said and got to his feet. Elliot made a face and got to his feet too, he preferred to wait here until Olivia arrived.

They went to a little store. Fin pushed the door open.

"Can I help you?" a man called from the back as they went in.

"Yes Detectives Stabler and Tutuola" Elliot said and they flashed their badges "Are you Mr. Ellison?"

Before they had a chance to say anything more Ellison threw a shelf on them and run past though them and out of the store. Elliot and Fin stood up immediately and run behind him. They chased him down the street but the moment they were about to catch him, he jumped on the road and crossed it quickly.

"Son of a bitch!" Elliot said and without thinking he jumped on the road too. It all happened so fast. One moment Elliot was crossing the street and the next he heard Fin calling his name, he saw the car and then, everything went black

Not long before that, Olivia and Kathy were sitting on the couch at Olivia's apartment glancing nervously at each other. Kathy couldn't help but look at Olivia's stomach, knowing that she was carrying her ex's babies.

" far along are you?" she asked finally.

"5 months, but Kathy I know that you are not here to discuss about this" Olivia said gently

"Partly. I mean I am here to talk about Elliot"

"What about Elliot?" Olivia said uncomfortably. It was surely was not going to be an easy conversation to have, especially with Kathy.

"Look, I know what you two have decided, raising the kid as friends." she started saying but Olivia interrupted her.

"Kids not kid, I have twins" she said smiling a bit

"Twins? Oh wow, I guess they really run the Stabler family" Kathy said a bit startled

"I guess…Kathy…"

"No let me speak. So I know all about your decision and you seeing another man."

"Elliot told you that?" Olivia said a little surprised

"Yes, even though we are divorced we are still friends so we talk sometimes. Anyway the thing is that I know him well enough to understand that him saying he's fine with that is a lie"

Olivia stared at her blankly. Kathy took a deep breath and continued.

"He didn't say much, in fact he just mentioned that you are with someone but I can tell that he's deeply upset about it."

"Well he's upset because he didn't expect me to go on with my life like that" Olivia said stubbornly.

"Well maybe but not because of the reason you think Olivia. Elliot loves you. I can see it in his eyes every time he talks about you, every time he talks about you carrying his kids. There's no need for him to tell me, he loves you in a way that he never loved me" Kathy said with a little pain in her voice

Olivia was too stunned to say anything but she could feel the tears that were filling her eyes.

"And I know that you love him too Olivia, so don't go and do something stupid, don't settle because you are afraid" Kathy's voice was almost a whisper but she went on, "I am happy for what I lived with Elliot, he gave me five beautiful children and I will always thank him for that, but it's time for everyone to move on, for you and Elliot to put away your doubts and fears and be together"

Olivia's tears were now running down her face.

"I thought that I could do it but I can't. you're right I can't settle, I was just afraid Elliot would never realize." she managed to say.

"Then make him. Go talk to him now" Kathy said and stood up. Olivia followed her to the door.

"Kathy…thanks" she said as the woman was about to leave.

She smiled and left.

oxoxox

When Olivia closed the door behind her it took her a minute to function again. She then jumped around the house, took her things and left the apartment without hesitating another minute. While she was making her way down the building her cell rang. Fin's name flashed on the screen.

"I am on my way to the office Fin" she said as soon as she picked up, but what Fin told her made her froze on the spot.

"What? Where? Oh God...ok I'm coming, No Fin I said I'm coming!" she shouted and hang on him.

As soon as she was on the street she hailed a cub and rushed inside.

"Mercy General" Olivia said to the driver panic stricken.

_**R&R :)))**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks to everyone for their reviews, story alerts..etc! They make me very happy! Also a big thank you to my BETA SteffieDawn :)**_

Once they arrived at the hospital, Olivia rushed into the ER looking for Fin. He saw her first and came towards her immediately.

"Liv, you didn't have to come, everything's fine, he escaped with only a concussion. I only called you because he couldn't stop asking me to do so." Fin said slightly annoyed at both of them.

"Fin its ok, where is he?" Olivia said in an impatient voice

"Down the hall, room 103" he replied.

Olivia ran to the room. Before she got in, she took a deep breath, trying to pull herself together. She then entered the room nervously. Elliot was lying on the bed, with his clothes still on. When he saw her, he smiled happily.

"Hey El, how are you?" Olivia said, smiling herself feeling a little relief.

"Fine, it's just a concussion, I'll be out before lunch" he said trying to keep his voice calm, but inside his head there was a battle going on.

"_Tell her now!"_

"_Not now, I want to be on my feet, not lying in a nasty hospital bed, like I am disabled or something!"_

A moment passed and no one spoke, but you could cut the tension with a knife. They sat there, staring at each other, both of them wanting to blurt out what they wanted to say but the words just couldn't come out. Finally, Olivia was able to form a phrase

"Fin said um, that you…that you…were asking for me?"

"I uh…yes…but…this…now…I mean…" Elliot tried but failed to explain, Olivia understood though. After all these years sometimes there was no need for words.

"You don't want us to talk like this"

"Exactly." Elliot said relieved "But…it really can't wait. Not any longer" he said firmly.

"Ok, well I don't think that anyone would notice if you leave for ten minutes, right?" she chuckled as she saw him already on his feet

"Yeah, yeah let's go outside"

They went outside at the hospital's yard. The cold weather hit their faces but it didn't matter, not now. They stood there facing each other, Olivia wasn't sure if she had to go first, but Elliot felt it was now or never so he spoke.

"When I first found out that you were pregnant, I acted like a total idiot, I was scared and I didn't understand why. Then I pulled myself together and I did what I should have done the moment I found out. But after, after we agreed to raise our kids like this, I was still scared, for different reasons. Scared that I wouldn't be able to hold myself, scared of how I was going to handle being around you and not be _with you_, because I had convinced myself that this, us, could never happen. And then Dean came and I thought that I lost you for good but I couldn't let it happen. And that's cause the way I feel for you… I can't describe it, it's beyond love Liv, it's…it's everything and I was afraid, I never in my life have felt like this, I was afraid that I might do something to ruin it and this… I knew I couldn't handle. So that's why I sat myself down to my feelings." He took a deep breath and continued.

"That night…that night we shared was…everything. Everything I've ever hoped and desired. I didn't want it to end. I praised every single moment of being there with you, touching you holding you, kissing you, making love to you… And then, I found out about the pregnancy and it was like that reality hit me hard, I had to think about my child. _Our child_ too and I panicked, I did what I thought was the right thing for all of us but I couldn't be more wrong. The only right thing here is you, me and our daughters being a family, because I love you, Olivia Benson, you _and_ our babies more than words, more than any man could hope to love, my love for you is endless and it will always be" he was breathing hard as if he was running.

He looked at Olivia.

Tears were running down her face but they were tears of joy, finally she felt full, like every part that was missing, every part that she was seeking for all her life was there, finally into place.

"I love you too, Elliot, with every fibre of my being, more than I could ever hope to love someone, you are my everything, everything that I could ever ask for is here now, with me" she placed one hand in her stomach and with the other she caressed Elliot's face

He smiled, placing one hand at her stomach too and pulled her closer with the other. Their faces were now only inches apart, they looked into each other's eyes and saw nothing else but love and that was all they needed. They moved at the same time, pulling into a deep, passionate kiss which spoke more than any words could say. They went on kissing like this for some minutes, holding each other into a strong embrace. When they separated, their cheeks were painted a deep red color, they no longer felt cold, the kiss had not only warmed their hearts, but their bodies too.

"We should probably get inside" Elliot said. Olivia groaned. She wanted them to stay like this forever but she understood the reason behind his words

"You're right, Fin's probably tore the hospital apart, looking for us" Olivia laughed, everything seemed funny and beautiful at this moment, and so she ignored the small guilty voice inside her who reminded her that she should speak to Dean soon.

They both requested the rest of the day off, they needed to be together right now, make up for as much of the lost time possible. They took a walk across the Central Park, chatting away, laughing with everything the whole time. Every three steps they stopped to kiss. But as the day rolled, Olivia knew she couldn't postpone talking to Dean any longer

"El…" she started saying as they were sitting in a small café, enjoying a hot coffee.

"Mmm?" he said as he was busy kissing her neck.

"Listen… I don't want to spoil this now, but you know… I really need to talk to Dean… to get over this as soon as possible?"

"Yeah Liv, you're right, you want me to be around while you're doing this?" he said softly.

"No it's going to be fine I'll ask him to come over to my place now"

"Ok but call me when you're done promise me ok?" he said and he kissed her cheek.

"Sure" she said smiling, relieved that things were going to clear now.

Half an hour later, Liv was pacing nervously up and down her living room. Once she heard a knock on the door, she ran to open it.

"Hey" she said, trying to smile as Dean made his way inside.

"Hello Liv" he said and kissed her on the cheek "How are you? I've missed you all day"

"I've been…um…really busy. So come sit down, I want to talk to you" she sit on the couch, waiting for him to sit next to her, trying to find a suitable way to say this.

"Dean… You know I appreciate very much, everything you've done for me the past months. You were not supposed to, but um, you doing it anyway and I _am_ grateful."

"Liv… don't even mention it. I did because I care for you, I am in love with you…"

Olivia took a deep breath. "_Here comes nothing" _she thought

"Dean… I am really really sorry, but… I am not in love with you. I wasn't when I said yes to being with but I was scared of doing this on my own and so I thought that I could learn to love you but… I was wrong, very wrong, I can't do this, I can't do this to you" she stopped to look at him. His face was untraceable

"Is there any specific reason you are doing this now Olivia?" he asked, a sudden anger in his voice.

"Sort of… I love Elliot, Dean and he loves me back, we only confessed it to each other this morning… but I was going to break up with you even if we didn't, it wasn't fair, carrying you on like this, when I could never feel the same way about you, the way you feel for me…Please!" Dean raised and she did too, grab him gently by the arm but he pulled away, not so gently.

"Dean…"

"Don't." he spat angrily "How could you do this to me Olivia?"

"I told you, I was scared, I tried for this to work but it was impossible, I'm sorry Dean really!" her voice came out a little desperate. She followed him as he went for the door, he stopped suddenly and hit the door with his fist, Olivia jumped scared and put instinctively her hands around her bump, for a moment she thought that he was going to hit her, but the moment passed and he seemed to have regretted his outburst.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…to scare you" he was really embarrassed.

"No it's fine…I…I…know" she tried to sound calm but her heart was still pounding fast on her chest

"I'm going to…leave now…" he said

"Ok" was all Olivia managed to say. She stood there, her hands still on her bump as he was making his way out of the apartment without saying any other word.

When the door closed behind him, Olivia exhaled and reached for her cell, her hands trembling a little.

"El?" she said as soon as he answered "Yeah he just left. Um… well good I guess? Listen, can you come over? I need you." A smile grew on her face "Ok see you later, I love you too" She hung up the phone feeling much calmer.

_**Elliot and Olivia finally together! :)) R&R please :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks for all the reviews :) and of course thank you SteffieDawn my BETA :)**_

_**Now are you ready for some..drama? xxx**_

A couple of days passed and Olivia with Elliot couldn't be happier. They have told everyone in the office about their relationship and everyone was glad that they finally were together and happy. It was a quiet afternoon at the precinct, when Olivia's cell rang. Seeing Casey's name on the screen she answered immediately.

"Hey Case, what's up? Oh lunch sounds great, yeah I'll be there in fifteen minutes" she said and hung up. She was picking up her bag when Elliot came into the squad room and hugged her from behind, caressing her stomach

" Where are you going?" he asked placing a kiss on her neck.

"For lunch with Casey and stop doing this here, we're gonna get in trouble" she said giggling.

"I don't care" he mumbled in her ear "Did I tell you today how much I love you?"

Olivia turned to look at him teasingly.

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing it once more"

"I love you and those beautiful girls that they are here" he said kissing Olivia's stomach.

"Oh if they're anything like their father, they will obviously be beautiful"

"No, see you got this wrong, if they are like their mother they will be…" he said in her ear with a seductive voice.

"Ok ok stop, lunch? Casey? Remember? I have to go" she pulled away from him laughing

"Good but I am not done here!" he said while she was making her way out of the room smiling at him.

Fifteen minutes later Olivia was sitting with Casey to their favourite café, waiting to order

"Ok so…we didn't have the chance to talk so spill…you and Elliot" Casey said with a grin and Olivia laughed.

"Well you know…. We both realized that it couldn't be otherwise than being together… It was there all this time but we were too afraid to admit it. But…it took a bit of help to get there, am I right Casey?" Olivia said with a teasing smile.

"So Elliot told you" Casey said smiling herself

"Yes and I wanted to thank you…for caring"

"Olivia… I did it because I could feel what was going on even though none of you said anything. I was looking at you and Dean and I couldn't see love and from the way Elliot was acting every time Dean was around…well I just thought that he needed a little push"

"You were right about everything Casey"

"I just want you to be happy and I understand that now, you are"

"Couldn't be more"

Both women smiled at each other

Two hours later Olivia was back at the precinct, happy that she spent some relaxed time with her friend. She looked for Elliot but he couldn't find him anywhere. At this moment Fin walked into the squad room

"Fin have you seen…?" she didn't get a chance to finish when she heard a voice that sent her chills.

"Detective Benson"

She turned around slowly to face the man that had spoken, knowing that her perfect afternoon had just been ruined.

"Tucker. What do we owe the pleasure?" she said in a sarcastic tone

"You bring me here, Detective Benson, you and your little boyfriend"

Olivia went pale. She knew that this might happen, but she wished that maybe, somehow it wouldn't.

"So will you follow me please inside here for a small talk?" he showed her the way into an interrogation room.

"So you thought that you could go around, you and Stabler like this without any consequences?" Tucker said as soon as they sat down at the opposite sides of the table

"Our relationship isn't affecting our work to the slightest plus you already knew that I was pregnant with his kids and you didn't do anything" Olivia tried very hard to stay calm.

"Yes, because we thought that you were not together, that's what you claimed, you can go around having babies with anyone without being in a relationship I couldn't care less, but actually being with Stabler? That's a whole other story, that I think you were fool enough to believe, we couldn't be able to put 1 and 1 together and understand that you were playing us the whole time!" he was now yelling.

"Playing you? You think that we were together from the beginning and we lied about it?"

"Yes that is exactly what happened! You decided to say that you weren't together to cover up for your asses, and when you believed that no one could bother any more, suddenly you are a couple! And you expect me to fall for that Benson?" he was now at his feet yelling louder than before

Olivia blinked away the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes.

"Yes I expect you to believe because it is the truth, it may sound hard to hear, but this is exactly what happened, we would never thought of playing you" her voice was shaking with anger.

"Save it Benson I don't believe a word that is coming out of your mouth, you are not getting away with this, I promise, even if it's the last thing I do" he hissed.

Olivia stood up still shaking but when she spoke, her voice came out steady

"We are not lying Tucker and we can prove it to you. The last two months I was dating Dean Porter, the FBI agent I'm sure you know him. So go ask him, he will confirm it"

"You actually expect me to believe that you were dating another man while you are pregnant to Stabler's kids?"

"Yes I do and I couldn't care less about your opinion to the matter"

"Quite a story you made here, I wonder why Stabler is so sure that this babies are his, seeing as you are such a storyteller" Tucker said sarcasm all over his voice.

"Don't you dare…" she started saying but suddenly a sharp pain hit her across the stomach "Ouch!" she gasped and reached for the table to hold.

"Oh now you are faking pain too? God Benson you should become an actress" Tucker said still in sarcasm.

Olivia didn't bother answering she was concentrating hard on breathing as another pain hit her, making her fall on her knees.

At this moment Elliot rushed into the room and went straight to Olivia

"Liv what's going on? Somebody call a bus!" He yelled.

"Elliot…the babies…ooohhh!" she managed to say as another sharp pain came and shiver her body

"Come on Stabler, do you actually believe her? She just want me to feel sorry for her" Tucker said frustrated.

Elliot raised, grabbed Tucker and stuck him on the wall.

"Another word and I will turn your face into whip cream" he hissed and let him loose as he returned to Olivia who now was trying hard to breathe.

"Liv baby stay with me ok?" Elliot said but Olivia was finding it harder and harder to stay conscious and as another sharp pain hit her, she blacked out on Elliot's hands

When she woke up, she was lying in a hospital bed. Her hands went subconsciously to her stomach and went she felt the big bump she almost cried of relief. She turned her head to see Elliot asleep on a chair next to the bed.

"El?" Olivia said weakly. He woke up immediately and reached for her hand

"Liv, it's ok now, everything's fine"

"The babies?"

"They're fine Liv, there had been some complications but now everything's fine" Elliot said reassuringly.

"Oh God…Elliot I was so scared when I felt the pain…and Tucker just stood there saying that I was making it up" tears were running down her face.

"Hey Liv don't stress yourself, everything's over now ok?"

"No it's not…you didn't listen what Tucker told me…."

"Cragen told me, who was told by Tucker's superior" Elliot interrupted her

"Tucker's superior?" Olivia blinked in confusion

"Yes… Tucker is in a lot of trouble because of everything he said to you, apparently his superiors didn't give him any permission to come and say those things, he just did it because he thought that this way he was going to bust us and he will look good to his bosses for revealing our 'scam' " Elliot said without being able to hold back a laugh.

"Wow… I always disliked him but this… wow" Olivia said

"Yes me too… I could kill him for what he did to you, kill him" Elliot said

"And be in trouble for that ass? I don't think so…now he is going to get what he deserves…" Olivia smirked

At this moment the doctor came inside the room

"I see you are awake Ms Benson, now you scared us all a lot" she said with a smile.

"I was very scared myself, but now everything's fine right?" Olivia said rising a little from the bed

"Yes it is but to remain this way, it is urgent that you go on maternity leave now, and you move as little as possible, to avoid any other complications, including early labour ok?"

Olivia groaned and buried her head into the pillow again but she couldn't deny the truth behind the doctor's words.

"Alright, I'll do it" she said

The doctor smiled and left the room. Olivia turned to Elliot.

"Will you move in with me?" she said

"What? Of course!" Elliot said excited

"Well I was thinking about it for a while and now from what the doctor said I could really use the help plus I just want to spend every minute of the day possible with you" she said smiling satisfied from his reaction.

"Liv… of course and if you didn't ask I would, I want to spend every possible minute with you too" he said and plastered a kiss on her lips

"It's settled then" Olivia said and kissed him back and after a while they were both pulled into a deep passionate kiss.

_**R&R :)))**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you everyone for sticking with the story and of course thanks SteffieDawn my BETA :)**_

_Two months later_

Elliot and Olivia were cuddled on the couch watching tv together. It was a quiet night like many others were over the past two months that Elliot and Olivia lived together. They really enjoyed those nights. There wasn't nothing special about cuddling on the couch but to them it was most definitely special.

"Are you really going to eat those last cookies? I can't even think about food right now" Elliot said.

"Do you even have to ask? I am eating for three mister, don't forget that" Olivia said jokingly taking bites of a chocolate cookie.

"How can I?" Elliot said with a teasing smile.

"Are you implying anything about how I look?" she asked punching him playfully on the shoulder.

"Never Liv, you know that you are beautiful no matter what" he stroke her cheek.

Olivia looked into his blue eyes that were filled with love

"I love you, you know that right?" she said kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you more" he whispered in her ear and then kissed it.

"It's not possible" she whispered back rubbing her face on his neck, placing a kiss there.

Suddenly Elliot's cell buzzed from the table. They both turned to look at it. Elliot picked it with an annoyed look on his face.

"Stabler" he said professionally "Yeah ok I'll be there as soon as I can" he hung up at sat up.

"Don't say, Cragen" Olivia said smiling.

"They need me at the precinct, I have to go sorry"

"El there's no need to apologize, as if I don't know…its fine, go." Olivia said reassuringly.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, to pick from where we left it" he said teasingly and kissed her "If you need anything, call me, promise Liv ok?"

"Promise!" Olivia said knowing that he wouldn't move if she didn't "Go now" she pushed him gently to the door.

He left and then Olivia sat on the couch smiling. She couldn't believe that almost eight months earlier she was sitting at the same couch staring at five pregnancy tests full of worry and stress about what was going to happen and now, she couldn't be happier. She never imagined that she would feel so complete.

There was a knock at the door. Olivia looked at the clock. Eleven pm. It was late for someone to visit. She stood up, approaching the door carefully.

"Who is it?" she asked

"_Me, Dean"_

She opened quickly. There was Dean looking really miserable.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" she asked confused. Last time she saw him, two months ago he seemed like he didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

"May I come in?" he asked nervously.

"Ok…" Olivia made room for him to step inside. They stood for a moment glancing at each other nervously. Then Olivia spoke.

"Why are you here Dean?"

"I honestly don't know why I came… I was walking and thinking and seems like my steps brought me here" he sighed.

"You know it's very late…" Olivia started saying but Dean went as if he didn't listen

"I stood in front of your building not knowing what to do and then I saw Stabler coming out and I decided to come up. You are living together now aren't you." It wasn't a question, just a statement

"Yes we are…listen Dean…" Olivia was starting to feel uncomfortable

"Why Liv?" his voice was almost a whisper but Olivia could feel the anger behind it "Why you did this to me? I did everything for you…"

" Dean I already told you that I am really sorry and I mean it, please try and put this behind you, it's the best thing for you…" she was starting to feel a little angry herself

"Put it behind me? How can I just put it behind me? Do you understand how stupid I felt? Do you?" his voice was no longer a whisper, he was yelling now

"Dean stop yelling please, there's no reason to…"

"No reason? You think so? I was willing to give up everything for you, I would raise Stabler's kids for you for fuck's sake!" his face was now deformed from the anger. Olivia felt fear rising inside of her.

"Dean please leave, you are obviously in no state to discuss, we can talk tomorrow when you will be calm…" she tried to keep her voice steady.

"After all this time and I still feel humiliated every time I think about it, you played me Olivia, you played me!"

He took a step towards her and she took a step backwards terrified, both her hands wrapped protectively around her stomach, but he was quicker, he grabbed her arms and shook her

"Why you did this Liv why?" he yelled shaking her

"Dean stop! STOP you are hurting me!" she pushed him away.

Dean let her go. For a moment he stood still breathing fast. Olivia looked at him petrified.

"Dean leave. Now" her voice was shaking

"Liv…I'm sorry I didn't…"

"Just leave!"

"No! please…" He tried to touch her

"Don't touch me!" Olivia pulled him away and took a step backwards but she tripped on the carpet, she tried to grab the couch but failed and so she fell on the floor with a gasp.

"Olivia are you ok?" Dean rushed to help her

"Don't come close to me!" she said

"Olivia? Oh God baby are you ok?" suddenly Elliot came out of nowhere, pushed Dean aside and kneeled beside her.

"Yes I just tripped its ok…" he helped her stand on her feet and sit on the couch. Then he turned to Dean and grabbed him by his jacket.

"What did you do to her?" he hissed

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" he didn't have the chance to finish because Elliot punched him across the face and he fell on the floor.

"Elliot!" Olivia yelled.

"This asshole deserved it Liv. What was he thinking, coming here…"

"No Elliot, that's not what I am talking about! I think… I think my waters broke!" Olivia was sounding desperate.

Elliot rushed on her side. She was sitting on the couch, holding her stomach. There was a little pool of water around her.

"Oh God" Elliot mumbled.

"Elliot it's early I can't do this!" Olivia's voice was filled with panic

" Listen Liv, you can do this ok? Just breathe ok? Good" he said as Olivia started exhaling and inhaling slow. He then turned to Dean who was standing there looking terrified.

"Leave. Now" He said in a dangerous voice.

Dean didn't wait to hear it again. He walked out of the apartment without any hesitation

"What an asshole. Liv did he hurt you? Cause if he did I swear…"

"No he just shook me a bit and I panicked, I pushed him away and then I took a step back and I fell, it was an accident El" Olivia answered between breathing

"Ok we need to get you to the hospital immediately, you can walk right?

"Yes, yes but slowly ok?" she said and stood up, still holding her stomach

"My car is down, we'll get to the hospital soon." Elliot said and embraced her waist, leading her to the door.

When they reached for the door, Olivia stopped for a moment.

"What?" Elliot asked a bit scared but Olivia smiled.

"El, we are doing it, we are having our babies" she said smiling wider through the fear that her babies were about to be born a month early.

He kissed her on the lips and grinned.

_**Coming up...the birth of the twins! R&R as always :))**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**The babies are coming! So this story is coming to an end, there another two chapters left, but stick around cause there's another story coming, more details in further chapters :)**_

_**thank you everyone for the reviews, thank you of course SteffieDawn, my BETA :)**_

One hour later Elliot was pacing up and down the hospital hallway. At this moment Casey appeared and came running to him.

"Hey I just got your message! How's everything going?" she said in agony.

"Everything is normal, even though they are coming early it's ok" Elliot said.

"How's Liv?"

"She's doing good, contractions are not so strong now, they are 5 minutes apart"

"You seem a little upset Elliot what's going on?" Casey asked frowning.

"I got a call from Cragen earlier this evening, he needed me at the precinct. I left Liv alone and went but it didn't took long. When I came back I saw her on the floor and Dean Porter above her" Elliot said gritting his teeth.

"Oh my God did he hurt her?" Casey gasped.

"Liv said it was an accident,that she tripped on her own and fell but this doesn't change the fact that he went there and upset her, so I punched him."

"You punched him?" Casey let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I've been saving it for some time and I was given the chance, I couldn't say no. It felt really good, if I wasn't worried for Liv I would have enjoyed more" Elliot said not able to hold back a laugh himself

"Well if I was there I would have done the same thing. Anyway can I see Liv now?"

"Yeah she is inside with the doctor, go I'm sure she will be happy to see you" Elliot nodded to Olivia's room "I'll go call Cragen and the rest, they will want to come."

"Of course they will" Casey said and with a smile she pushed the door to Olivia's room

"Oh hey Casey" Liv said with a tired smile when she saw her friend

Casey approached the bed. Olivia's doctor was standing beside it, checking the monitors.

"Hey Liv, how are you doing?"

"Until now, everything is good, I mean I have contractions but they're every five minutes and I can bare them just fine, but I know that it's not going to be like this the whole time." Olivia glanced at the doctor who smiled.

"Olivia you have some time ahead of you, you are only 3 centimetres dilated and soon the contractions will be more often, are you sure you don't want an epidural?" she asked but Olivia shook her head in reply.

"No, no epidural"

"Ok, let me know if you change your mind" the doctor said and left

Olivia turned at Casey.

"Casey, I am so scared, now I can handle the pain but what about in a while? And it would take hours till they finally come out." she said with a panicky look.

"Hey Liv it's going to be fine, Elliot and I would be here the entire time ok? Now tell me have you decided on names yet?" She said with a reassuring smile, trying to distract her friend of the pain.

"No, you see we think that when we see them, we'll know" Olivia said smiling bit but frowned after seconds "Oh, here comes another one." she said referring to the contraction.

"Ok breathe Liv, in and out, in and out, yeah very good" Casey took her friend's hand into her own while Olivia was breathing through the pain of the contraction.

"Where's Elliot?" she asked after.

"Oh he's out, calling Cragen and the rest, he'll be here by any minute. Which reminded me that when he comes I'll go and make a call of my own" Casey said with a cheeky smile.

"Who are you going to call?" Olivia said suspiciously.

"Oh, no one I just remembered that I need to make this call" Casey tried to sound like it was no big deal but Olivia didn't fall for the act.

"Casey it cannot be no one it's 3 am in the morning come on!" At that moment, Elliot came into the room.

"Hey, I just called Cragen they'll be here as soon as possible" he said.

"Oh that it so nice of them!" Olivia smiled.

She really appreciated the fact that her co-workers, the closest thing she had to family, will rush in the middle of the night to be by her side through the birth.

"Well Munch said something about babies Benson-Stabler already making life difficult, but oh well, he's just Munch being...Munch" Elliot said and laughed, Olivia laughed too.

"Ok so I'm going to go for a while, leave you guys alone" Casey said.

"No tell me first who are you going to call!" Olivia yelled but Casey had already left.

"Who is going to call at 3 am?" Elliot asked confused.

"You tell me, she isn't saying I tried to find out but ! Fuck!" she yelled suddenly

Elliot reached for her hand.

"What's the matter Liv? Are the contractions more intense now?"

"Yes that one was nothing like the rest of them! Is that how's going to go from now El?" she asked with terror.

"I'm afraid so Liv, but don't worry I'll be here all the time for you to hold my hand" Olivia nodded trying to think as positive as she could.

An hour later, Cragen Fin Munch and Casey were gathered at the hallway outside Olivia's room waiting.

"How long do you think it will take until this babies decide to come out?" Munch asked

Casey shrugged.

"It's different in every labour. It might take up to eight hours or more" she said

"Do you think she'll bare that long?" Fin said through another yell coming from Olivia because of the contractions.

"She will, that's the least she can do, she'll have to bare anyway at least eighteen years of parenting this kids, I'm telling you man it's not going to be a picnic, here we are talking about Benson's and Stabler's genes mixed, no good can come from that" Munch said in a serious tone but everyone, including Cragen laughed.

Casey checked her phone and exhaled heavily.

"You have checked your phone over ten times this past hour Casey, from who you're expecting a phone call at 4 am?"

"You'll see..." She said with a mysterious smile and the rest glanced at each other, not having a clue about what she's talking.

Two more hours passed and Olivia was desperate by now.

"El" she managed to say between two contractions "Why it's taking so long? I don't..ooooooohhhhhhh how much more..ooooooohhhhh.. I can take" she finally said when the pain was over.

"Be patient baby please.." He said caressing the sweaty bangs on her forehead.

"I try but...oooooooohhhhhh! fuck! Fuck! It doesn't seem to work" Olivia said panting.

Right then the doctor came in, to check on how dilated she was.

"Well you are 5 centimetres dilated, you still have some time to go Olivia" she said and Olivia looked at her desperate.

"What? Only 5? Why? I want to end with this now! Oooooohhhhh! Fuck!" she yelled as yet another contraction hit her.

"I know, I know, but you have to be patient" the doctor said with a calm smile and left.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Olivia said and threw back her head on the pillow.

"Because you just have to be..." Elliot started saying but Olivia gave him the evil eye and so he stopped immediately. He knew better than to argue with her while she was in labour.

Another hour passed and everyone was sitting in chairs outside Olivia's room except from Casey who was pacing up and down.

"Really Casey, where do you find the energy?" Fin said shipping the third cup of coffee.

Casey didn't respond but looked at her phone again.

"Should be here by now." she mumbled to herself.

"Who?" Munch asked but when she didn't respond he didn't bother to ask again, he was too tired to persist and the last hours they weren't able to make her say who was this person she waited so much to hear from. After five minutes her phone buzzed and by looking at the screen, Casey almost yelled from joy.

"At last!" she said happily and rushed away without bother to tell anyone where she was going.

Meanwhile, inside the room, another contraction had just finished, leaving Olivia panting hard.

"I am...never...ever..doing..this again.." She said rubbing her sweaty bangs while Elliot was stroking her arms.

At this moment, there was a knock on the door, followed by Casey entering the room with a broad smile.

"How it going?" she asked.

"It sucks, I am still only 7 centimetres dilated, I can't believe this" Olivia said gritting her teeth

"Well I have something, or better, someone who might cheer you a bit" Casey said still smiling broadly.

"If you succeed this Casey I will owe you." Olivia started saying but stopped immediately when she saw who entered the room.

"Oh my God! Alex!" a wide smiled appeared on Olivia's crummy face on the sight of her friend to disappear seconds later when another contraction came "Oooooooohhh oooooohhhh! Shit!" she yelled.

Alex Cabot rushed on her friend's side.

"Oh God Liv! It's so good to see you! When Casey called and said that you were having the babies now I jumped to my car and came straight here!"

"Oh Alex...I've missed you so much! I can't believe that you are here!" Olivia said and raised her hands to hug her friend who came down to her and buried her into her arms.

"So Alex was the mysterious phone call?" Elliot said grinning to Casey who nodded happily.

" I knew that Alex had plans of coming here when the babies were about to be born, but you see they decided to speed up things a little and I was sure that Alex would kill me if she'd missed it so I called her" she explained.

"I can't believe it that you are here..oh God, oh God, another one's coming!" Olivia said and squeezed her eyes.

This time Alex reached for Olivia's hand and hold it tight through the contraction.

"Yeah, the babies decided to speed things by coming a month earlier and now they are taking their time! How's that fair?" Olivia said breathing fast and everyone laughed.

"Liv once you will hold them, I am sure that you'll forget everything" Alex said happy that she was able to be by her friend's side at this unique moment of her life.

Three hours later and Olivia's contractions were at the most one minute apart. The doctor had come to check her again.

"Olivia you are fully dilated, we have to move you to the delivery room now!" she said happily.

"Ok" she managed to say in her attempt to try and take control of the pain.

Elliot squeezed her hand.

"It's happening Liv" he said with an anxious smile as they took her outside the room.

Once in the delivery room they placed a monitor so they could watch both babies during the labour

"Olivia when the next contraction comes I want you to push ok?"

Olivia nodded at the doctor and looked at Elliot who gave her a reassuring smile. She felt the pain of the contraction hitting her and she starting pushing hard.

"Oooooohhhhh God!" she screamed.

"That was very good Olivia, take a deep breath until the next one ok?" the doctor said.

The next contraction came and Olivia cried out in pain while pushing as Elliot was supporting her back.

"You're doing great Liv, come on baby" he encouraged her stroking her hair while she fell back to the bed panting.

"I can see the head Olivia, when the next contraction comes push as hard as you can" the doctor said.

Elliot held her hand and back tight as Olivia pushed again yelling, strokes of sweat running down her face.

"One more, push with all your might" she heard the doctor saying.

She pulled herself together and pushed as far as she could. One second she felt the baby coming out and the next she heard a loud cry across the room.

"Here she is baby girl number one!"

Olivia and Elliot looked at where the cry came from and saw the doctor holding up a small red baby, their baby.

"Oh my, she is so tiny! Is she alright?" Olivia said feeling a burst of joy, seeing her daughter for the first time.

"Everything seems fine, we are going to clean her while I check the second baby" the doctor said smiling and checking the monitor.

Olivia tried to calm down and get ready for delivering her second baby, while trying to take glances of the baby that was being cleaned.

"Olivia, the second baby is in breech position, which means that is coming with the legs, there's no need to worry it's something that's happening a lot with twins" the doctor said as she saw the panicky look in Olivia's and Elliot's eyes.

"I just want you to push as strong as you can when the contractions come again ok?" she added.

"Fine, is alright right?" Olivia asked with stress.

"Yes, yes we are monitoring the baby's heart, it is strong and so it's safe to deliver the baby like this ok?"

"Ok" Olivia turned to Elliot still panic in her eyes, but he smiled.

"Liv you are doing great, don't worry just focus on pushing yeah sweetie?" he kissed her on the check.

Olivia managed to smile back in time to feel a strong pain coming. She held Elliot's hand tightly.

"Ok now Olivia push!" the doctor yelled.

Olivia pushed with all her might, trying not to let the pain and the fear take over her. She let out a loud scream.

"Damn you Elliot for having twins run your family!" she shouted on top of the screaming.

"Olivia one more push, I want the best that you've got now!"

Olivia pulled herself together and focused more than ever on pushing. The pain she felt was overwhelming, she screamed louder than ever but she kept pushing, determined to deliver her baby safe. Suddenly she heard a cry and Elliot shouting from joy.

"You did it Liv! You did it!"

She opened her eyes that she didn't realize they were close, to see the doctor holding in front of her, her second daughter.

"Is she ok?" she asked in agony.

"Yes, both babies are perfect, congratulations Olivia and Elliot for your two healthy daughters" The doctor said with a big smile as she handed the second baby girl to the nurse to clean her up

After some minutes, Olivia was cleaned and stitched and the nurse returned with their two baby girls, wrapped in tiny pink blankets. She gave them both carefully to Olivia who took them, crying with tears of joy as Elliot was stroking Olivia's hair looking at his two baby girls, tears of joy running down his cheeks too.

"They are so beautiful." Olivia whispered.

"They are perfect Liv" Elliot whispered in her ear, kissing her head softly.

"I am so happy, El. everything I could ever ask for is here, in this room, right now" Olivia said turning to him, her voice full of emotion.

"I couldn't agree more, I couldn't" he mumbled in an overwhelmed voice.

_**Coming up, what the names of the babies would be? :) Don't forget to review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**This is the final chapter of my story, I am really excited about finishing my first story ever and I want to thank each and every one of you for the support, for sticking with the story till the end :) I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) A special thanks to SteffieDawn my BETA for her help, Steffie you're awesome :)) I want to dedicate this final chapter to someone who lost a loved one just yesterday and say to her that, as long as there is life there is hope as there is hope, there is life. Don't give up **_

_**Anyway I hope that you enjoy it :)**_

Liv was resting in her room when Alex and Casey made their way inside quietly. Liv opened her eyes and smiled at them.

"Hey" she said softly. The two women approached her bed grinning.

"How are you doing Liv?" Alex asked her friend.

"Honestly, I've never been happier in my life" Olivia said, a tear running down her cheek, but it was of joy.

"Of course you are, you have two healthy, beautiful baby girls and a man that loves you no end" Casey said caressing her friend's hair.

"So you and Elliot decided on names?" Alex asked and Olivia nodded.

"Yes and I am glad that you're the first to know them since they concern you big time." she smiled seeing the confused look on her friend's faces.

"Ok so the names we picked are Anna Casey and Emma Alexandra."

Alex and Casey couldn't hide their surprise and excitement, all in once.

"Olivia, I can't believe this, you named your daughters after us?" Casey asked.

"Yes, you see, you two are more than best friends, you are like sisters to me, you've been here for me every time I needed you, Casey you helped me so much with Elliot and Alex even though you couldn't be here, you rushed when you heard that I was in labour, that means so much to me." Olivia's voice trailed with emotion as her two friends hugged her.

They were all wiping away their tears laughing when a nurse came in, rolling the two cribs that contained the twins.

"It's time for them to be fed, are you ready?" she asked Olivia smiling.

Alex and Casey bend over the cribs with excitement. They have seen the girls some hours ago but behind the window, now it was the first time they've been meeting them in person.

"Oh God they are identical, how can you tell them apart?" Alex commented as Olivia raised one girl from the crib to breast feed her.

"The one that I'm holding is Anna Casey, the other is Emma Alexandra. I don't know, I could tell them apart from the first moment I held them" she shrugged smiling with her daughter in her lap.

* * *

The next morning Olivia was curled in her bed with both her daughters in her lap, who were making small noises while Olivia was cooing them. She was going to be released this afternoon and she really couldn't wait to go home with her babies and Elliot. They were staying at her apartment, they already had turned the spare room to a nursery and until then, they haven't discussed anything about changing their living arrangements.

At this moment, Elliot got into them room and made his way to the bed to kiss Olivia and his baby girls.

"Hey where have you been? Fin came up earlier and said that you have left saying you had something very important to do, what was that?" she asked curiously.

Elliot grinned.

"Yes I left because I had a very special order to pick up" he said.

"Please tell me you didn't buy another stroller or something like that, we have enough stuff for five children not two." Olivia started saying but stopped immediately when she saw a small box that Elliot had gotten out of his pocket.

"Elliot what." but he interrupted her.

"Liv I've planned this for a while I wanted to do this before the girls were born, but well, they rushed things and they're here now but I think it's better like that." he took a deep breath. Olivia was looking at him stunned with the babies still in her lap.

"Olivia you are the love of my life, you are my soul mate, you are my everything. I can even begin to explain how much in love I am with you, it's beyond words. Everything I need to be the happiest man on earth is here, in this room and so I'm asking you, Olivia Benson, the most amazing woman I have ever met, will you do me the honor and be my wife, will you marry me, Liv?" He said, his voice trembling as he opened the small box to reveal a beautiful engagement diamond ring.

"Yes Elliot, yes of course I will marry you!" Olivia didn't hesitate a moment to answer.

Elliot laughed blinking back tears of joy while he bend to kiss Olivia on the lips.

"Now hand me over the one of them so I can put on the ring for you." They both laughed as Liv handed Elliot the one of her now asleep daughters. With one hand he hold the baby while with the other he placed the ring on Olivia's raised hand. They kissed again and looked down at their asleep daughters, both smiling widely, it was a beautiful moment for them, one they will never forget

* * *

Later that day, a little before Olivia and the babies would be released, all of their friends came to visit them. They entered the room all together, Alex, Casey, Fin, Munch, Cragen to find Olivia and Elliot sitting on the bed, each of them holding one baby.

"Hey guys" Olivia whispered so as not to wake the sleeping infants. They all went closer quietly.

"Man, they're identical, don't you have a hard time, telling who's who?" Fin asked pointing at the babies.

"No, it was easy from the first moment" Olivia said and Elliot nodded in agreement "The one that I'm holding, is Anna and Elliot's holding Emma" she went on.

"Jeez, I don't know how you're doing it" Munch mumbled.

"It's called parenting John, when you are a parent, you just know" Elliot shrugged and chuckled.

" and I have an announcement to make" Everyone stared at them waiting when they exchanged a grin.

"Elliot and I are getting married" Olivia said and everyone burst into low voice gasps of excitement so as not to wake the twins.

"Congratulations you guys, this is amazing!" Alex said.

"Yes really I'm so happy for you!" Casey added.

"Elliot and Liv, congratulations, I am very happy for you, I know that you are truly happy and you really deserve to be." Cragen told them smiling wide and everybody else nodded in agreement, what Elliot and Olivia had wasa true and strong love, and nobody could deny it.

* * *

Two nights later, at four am in the morning, a baby's cry made Olivia and Elliot wake up for the third time this night. Olivia made her way with a sleepy walk to the crib where the twins were. At the moment she reached for her crying baby daughter, the other one started crying too.

"They really have a hell of a timing" Elliot mumbled and raised from the bed too to join Olivia at the cribs.

"Hey Emma, hey baby do you want to eat?" Olivia cooed at the crying baby in her arms. Elliot reached and held Anna in his arms while Olivia was making her way to the armchair to breastfeed Emma.

The past two nights, Olivia and Elliot woke up at least five times through the night because the babies needed to be breastfed. They would both wake up as the twins seemed to want to be fed at the same time and so Elliot had to try and calm the one while Olivia was feeding the other. It was hard and tiring to manage but none of them complained.

When she was done with feeding both babies, Olivia placed them back to the crib where they were asleep within seconds. Olivia stayed and gaze them with a smile. Elliot came beside her and hugged her.

"Appreciate the moment, it won't last" he whispered in her ear and Olivia chuckled.

"You know what, I don't mind, I know there's some very tiring time ahead of us, but every time I just look at them, I don't know it's like all my tiredness goes away and I feel calm and blessed" Olivia whispered still gazing at her asleep baby daughters.

"Liv you couldn't be more right, it's worth it, every single second of it" Elliot mumbled and placed a kiss in her cheek.

Olivia and Elliot stood there, looking at their new born daughters. There was no sound in the room, except from the slow and low breathing coming from the babies. The streets outside even though it was four am were still noisy, the sounds from outside were audible inside, but to Olivia and Elliot they were like they didn't exist, all they cared about was this small sound coming from their daughters, it was all they needed, to be happy for the rest of their lives.

The End

_**The End? hmmmm let me think... :))) I left it for now, but I have a sequel in mind :) so I want you guys to tell me if you would like to hear more about Olivia's and Elliot's life after the twins and OF COURSE there will be more drama and twists... So review and tell me what you think :)) Also I want you to know that VERY SOON I will upload the first chapter of a NEW STORY called Hold Your Breath Tight, one about while Olivia was in Oregon and what if things had gone differently... in a bad way, a very bad way? Will Elliot be able to rescue her this time? So stay tuned and thanks again EVERYONE! xoxoxo**_


End file.
